Rolling in the Deep: Baby Love
by AmoRay
Summary: Set while Lyra was a baby. Femmeslash Hermione/Narcissa.


**A/N: There was a request to keep this story line going and here you go. This story is a moment set when Lyra was a baby. I haven't neglected Black Magic Woman, I'm just not satisfied with what I have written so far. Anyway enjoy or not**

* * *

><p>"He can't have just have gone off me." Ginny whined to Hermione. The red head had come to visit her friend and they sat in Hermione's office, discussing Ginny's marital problems with Harry. Of course they had been together for nearly six years. They loved each other fiercely but he just wouldn't touch her. "I mean James is nearly four months old and Harry still can bear the thought of having sex with me."<p>

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Hermione asked. She had no experience with the opposite sex, even though she briefly dated Ron, that still would not have given her enough analytical data to base what problems Ginny was having with Harry. But she did understand how Ginny felt with Harry lack of interaction, as she had the same problem with Narcissa.

"I've tried!" Ginny threw her hands in the air. "I've tried nearly every bloody thing."

Hermione raised her eyebrows

"What?" Ginny asked. "I've tried talking to him. Seducing him with a romantic candle lit dinner, while my mother babysat James for the night. And even going into his office with nothing but hard nipples under my cloak, and you know what he said?"

"What?" Hermione cringed she really didn't want to know but when Ginny was in the middle of raving no one could stop her.

"That it's not the right time." Ginny fumed. "He has actually said that to me every single time I've tried to initiate sex. What can I do Mione? I love my husband but I'm so frustrated I'm scared I'm going to sleep with the next wizard that bothers to give me attention. "

Hermione gnawed on the inside of her lip as her mind processed her friend's problem. She was silent for a while before she chose her words.

"Have you ever asked him why he doesn't want to have sex?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"Then start there. He should be able to tell you and not avoid it." Hermione said more confidently, Ginny however did not look so enthusiastic. "Trust me Gin, it should work."

"Not like you would have had the same problem in your lovely dovey marriage." Ginny retorted.

"That's where your wrong my friend." Hermione smiled. "I had exactly the same problem with Narcissa not so long ago. And trust me it was nothing even remotely to even do with me why she wasn't really interested in the bedroom."

"Oh what was it?" Ginny probed, her interest picking up.

"Do you really want to know Gin?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course!" Ginny beamed. "It will make me feel better about my marriage and its pathetic sex life."

"Ok. Well, after Narcissa had Lyra." Hermione started. "I knew about the six week wait after the birth, but even after that she didn't seem interested. I, like you, thought that she had gone off me and when Lyra was three months, I had had enough of getting rejected."

Ginny leant forward in her chair. Her interest was in at its peak. Since the rough patch when Hermione left Narcissa, after Lucius was released from Azkaban, they had never had any worrying problems. If anything Ginny envied what Hermione had with Narcissa. One only had to be in their company in the span of five minutes to notice just how well they were as a couple.

"So I asked her why and the answer was about as true as Narcissa could put it." Hermione laughed.

"Well what was it?" Ginny rushed

"It turned out that when some women give birth and then breast feed." Hermione casually shrugged her shoulders. "The estrogen levels drop which can cause a disinterest in the bedroom."

"How in the hell would Narcissa know that?"

"She married a muggle." Hermione said in a duh tone and then returned to her usual tone. "And we had a muggle healer when she was carrying Lyra. But my point is Gin, just ask Harry because it could really only be something simple."

"Ok." Ginny began to feel better. She had thought of so many other ways to get Harry into bed that she didn't really think about talking to him first. She smiled as she looked over at Hermione in her standard black dress robes. "How did you two remedy the situation?"

"I knew you would ask something like this." Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Hermione found herself staring at the photo of Narcissa and their four month old daughter that sat on her desk. It was a muggle photo that Hermione's mother had taken the last time they had visited her parents on the previous weekend. Lyra's hairless head cradled in the crook of Narcissa's neck. Her little chubby body covered in a designer light yellow dress with a matching headband. She was smiling a wide gummy smile at the camera while Narcissa was smiling down at Lyra. Out of the hundreds of photo's they had, that was Hermione's favourite. She would look at that photo and be reminded of the completed life she had. She smiled as she collected her belongings before quickly apparating home.<p>

Once in the town house she and Narcissa owned, she quickly dropped her satchel in her office and went in search for her wife and their baby. In the kitchen she found Lyra happily gurgling in her high chair. Her chubby cheeks widened as she saw Hermione approach her. Her sounds becoming louder as her feet kicked excitedly. Everything about Lyra was Narcissa, the same alluring blue eyes, the same pale white skin, the same aristocratic nose and the same temperament when Hermione wasn't giving her enough attention. Hermione was absolutely enamoured with her wife and their daughter.

"Hello baby." Hermione murmured as she peppered light kisses over Lyra's forehead. The baby witch grabbed onto one of Hermione's ringlets and pulled her mother further down.

"Ouch" Hermione giggled released Lyra's strong grip from her hair and nuzzled Lyra's neck.

"She did that to me as well this morning." Narcissa murmured.

Hermione looked up to find the blonde smiling at her. Hermione smiled back before openly admiring the blue light summer dress her wife wore. Narcissa was aware of what Hermione was doing and rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove tending to her spaghetti with pesto sauce.

Hermione smooched Lyra a little more before walking around the kitchen island to wrap her arms around her wife's waist.

"At least we know where she gets that from." Hermione teased her hands unwrapping from around the slim waist line and moving further down to rest on Narcissa's hips. "And don't even think about rolling your eyes."

"I would not think of doing such a thing." Narcissa mocked as she added chopped basil to her pesto.

Hermione did not say anything but kiss the soft spot just under Narcissa's ear, while her hands moved from the blonde's buttocks down to the back of her thighs. Hermione whispered; "No you wouldn't would you?"

Narcissa squirmed as she felt Hermione lifting the hem of her dress. She only knew what was in store for her later that night and she shivered in anticipation. They had only been resumed being intimate earlier in the month. And every single time they made love Hermione practically ravage her greedily.

"You would rather have me do things to you, to make your eyes roll back, won't you?" Hermione whispered seductively. She nearly had the front of Narcissa's dress up around her hip but she quickly decided to drop the hem. Instead she let her hands trail up Narcissa's thigh, over her flat belly up to the very fullness of her breasts. She skimmed her fingers over her nipples and when Narcissa nearly dropped her wooden spoon, Hermione knew she was down for the count. "I could take you-

Narcissa was enjoying the attention Hermione was giving her but felt the immediate absence when the brunette abruptly pulled away. Narcissa turned around to Hermione puzzled, only to find the brunette puzzled as well.

"What is wrong?" Narcissa asked looking at her wife who was staring at their daughter, who was happily gurgling away in her high chair.

"Ah….Nothing..I don't think." Hermione said slowly still focused on Lyra.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and then shook her head.

"You didn't hear that did you?" Hermione turned to Narcissa.

"No" The blonde confirmed.

"Doesn't matter" Hermione shrugged and went around the island gently picking Lyra out of her high chair. She tickled Lyra on the sides before returning to the stove top where Narcissa had just finished making an almond pesto. "I must be hearing things."

Narcissa laughed and leaned forward to peck Lyra on the forehead.

"Mama.."

Both parents gasped in shock and looked down at Lyra who was smiling. Narcissa who was the first to look up, looked at Hermione's stunned face.

"That's what I heard." Hermione whispered in awe. "Lyra just called you Mama."

"Mama" Lyra said again, this time smiling at Narcissa.

"I could have been for you, Mia." Narcissa said

"No it's for you. You are the one who is with her all the time." Hermione shook her head and then began to nuzzle Lyra. "My girl is clever."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione nuzzling their baby. It was difficult for her when Lyra was a new born. Of course she had mothered before but this time it was completely different. There were no house elves to tend to the baby at night or during the day. It was all up to her and Hermione to make sure Lyra was fed, cleaned and settled. Unlike Ginny who had trouble with James fussing all the time, they were lucky that Lyra was easy to settle. So when they adjusted to be parents and established a routine, things fell into place.

Lyra who had laughed and laughed as her bushy haired mother nuzzled her, had now settled resting her head on Hermione's chest.

"Out of all of the baby and child development books I've read. The expectant age for speech at its earliest, is at least five to six months of age." Hermione kissed the top of Lyra's head. "This is absolutely brilliant, she can say mama and she doesn't even have any teeth yet!"

Narcissa smiled

"I'm going to take Lyra to have a look in the library for a book to read to her now." Hermione announced happily. "We really need to find more stimuli for her. I have a feeling she is going to be very inquisitive, the older she gets, starting tonight."

With that Hermione with Lyra in her arms proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. But not before Narcissa muttered, "Looks like you won't be doing anything remotely enough tonight, to make me roll my eyes back in pleasure."

"What was that Cissy?" Hermione called from the hallway.

"Nothing, I'll meet you in the library." Narcissa smirked.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Ginny rolled over sated, to face her husband, she silently thanked Hermione for the advice. It turned out Harry's problem was as something as simple as not wanting to hurt while in the act.<p> 


End file.
